First Impressions Can Be Deceiving
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A Sara/Kellerman fic, but not romantic ... Michael/Sara at the end


_Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break in any way, shape or form._

_..._

_A/N: A Sara/Kellerman fic, not too into the romance, but a possibility of how things could have gone. I am very into the Michael/Sara relationship, but I like looking at other relationships. _

_For all you people who hate Kellerman, please don't hate this fic. If you do, please don't leave a review just to say that you hate the character/pairing. _

_Please read and review!_

_..._

(Sara's POV)

**Her father had left, and once again she was alone with Lance. Lance who was gay, Lance who she had made pie with, Lance who she couldn't keep her eyes off of. **

**She had been relieved when she had realized that Lance was gay. Throwing herself into a relationship, even a fling with some guy, was not what she needed after everything that had happened with Michael. **

**But now, sitting on her couch with this man who made her laugh, she couldn't stop staring at him. She couldn't stop herself from sneaking peeks at his slightly unbuttoned shirt. **

**She kept telling herselft repeatedly that she couldn't go there, her feelings aside, she didn't want to ruin whatever possible friendship she might have with Lance.**

**But, not fifteen minutes later, she was pinned underneath Lance on the couch as was trailing kisses along her exposed belly. **

**They had both agreed it was just sex, nothing personal about it, purely about their needs. **

**Sara was sad, she was needy, and she was horny. And let's face it, Lance was not hard on the eyes. **

**She forced all thoughts of Michael and the escaped convicts out of her head, Michael being the more stubborn thought, but as Lance began removing the rest of her clothing, she found closing her eyes to be a welcome escape. **

**...**

(Kellerman's POV)

**Paul took in everything about her apartment, as fast as he could. When her father had shown, he had wanted to get out of there as fast as he could, but she had convinced him to stay ... that is to say, made it impossible for him to leave without making a scene, thereby drawing more attention to himself in front of Frank Tancredi. **

**After her father had left, he had started picking up on some things. Such as the way she couldn't keep her eyes off him. **

**He had to keep reminding himself that he was supposed to be gay, that Lance was gay, and Lance was here to make pie with his friend. But he also knew that he would not deny a beautiful woman what she wanted. **

**He watched her internal struggle for almost twenty minutes before he decided to make her decision rather easy, by making the first move. **

**It didn't take much convincing. He told her that he missed his boyfriend, and had a feeling she was sad about the loss of a loved one too, and there was no reason why two consenting adults couldn't put their friendship aside for one night and let their hormones take over. **

**He was surprised that aside from the obvious enjoyment, he found himself reluctant to disentangle himself from her. **

**As he put on his clothing, he sighed and told himself that it would pass...**

**...**

_(Sara's POV)_

**Looking back on that night, Sara didn't know how she had ever felt anything for this man who had lied to her, used her, was torturing her. **

**This man knew nothing about her, knew nothing about her father, and Sara figured out pretty quickly that despite his calm manner, he wouldn't stop until she gave him what he wanted. **

**Her time in the water being her only reprieve from his sneering voice, Sara was beginning to look forward to it. **

**Every time this stranger pulled her back out of the water to try to get information out of her, she found herself wishing she had the rushing sound of the water back instead. **

**Shaking her head once more, refusing to even talk to him now, she felt his hand at the back to her head, and her last thought before she went under once more was **_**Michael, please find me soon. **_

**...**

The End ... for now. I might consider doing a sequel, if enough people like this one ... or I might do another one just because people hate the fic .. who knows??

Anyway, as always please read and review, I love feedback, even if it's to tell me how much I suck.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
